In medical diagnostics, a strong demand for the automated analysis of body fluids can be observed which is primarily due to the fact that there is an ongoing increase in the number of clinical analyses. Due to low sample consumption, fast analysis times and high sample throughput, in recent years, many efforts have been made to develop microfluidic systems, among these centrifugal force based microfluidic systems, for the automated analysis of samples having minute volumes as low as micro-liters.
In general, centrifugal-force based microfluidic systems include a plurality of microfluidic structures for receiving the samples. Each microfluidic structure enables an individual sample to be transferred from an inlet zone to a reaction chamber for enabling a reaction of the analyte and detection of a reaction product to determine presence and optionally concentration of the analyte.